Kotori, Where are You?
Kotori, Where are You? is a role-play made by Ivanly912. These events occur after Hikari's Birthday Party, where they find out Kotori has gone missing and they all go search for them Roleplay After SHiMer snap tickets with each other Hikari: By the way, Koto... Kotori???? Shion, Mizuki and Shilulu turn as well to find out Kotori disappeared. Mizuki: Where did she go? Shion: Shilulu, where did Kotori go? Shilulu: I don't know. I was distracted by oneechan-tachi's sparkling Friend Tickets that I didn't notice when Kotori disappeared. Mizuki: She couldn't have... No... Shion: Mizuki? Mizuki: You know, something similar happened when someone similar to Kotori snapped... Shion and Mizuki: Haruka! We can't have Kotori snap too! Shilulu immediately calls the Academy Royal Guards. They all gathered together fast, with Galulu and Milulu being the first ones Shilulu: Captain Milulu, this is bad! Kotori-oneechan has gone missing! We need to find her quickly before- Milulu: Say no more! Academy Royal Guard, let's go! All Mini-Falulus: Yeah! Milulu: Will you help us, SHiMer? SHiMer: Of course! Kotori is our precious friend! The Academy Royal Guard, SHiMer, Usagi, Usacha, Yuuki and Aurelius immediately dash out and start dashing all over PriPara looking for Kotori. They checked the entrance, cafe, lake and the park, but they couldn't find Kotori anywhere Mizuki: Have you guys found her yet? Managers: No-usa/ucha/yuki/aure Milulu: We haven't found her either. Shilulu, you hang out with Kotori-oneechan a lot, do you know a place she would go when she wants to be alone? Shilulu: Um... I GOT IT! Kotori might be in her room! She always goes there when she is depressed from not being able to snap Hikari: Let's hurry! We have to stop her from snapping! Meanwhile, Kotori is in her room, holding her lifeline in her hands Kotori: If I snap this ticket... I'll be free. There won't be any rules holding me back anymore. Yes, I don't need any rules (reference from No D&D Code) I'm sure they'll be able to revive me along with Haruka, until then, I'll wait for them patiently! Kotori gets in the snapping position. At the same time she snapped her lifeline, the door banged open Shilulu: Kotori-oneechan, don't! SHiMer and the Academy Royal Guard saw that it was too late. Kotori's ticket had already been snapped. Kotori looked over at them one last time, and said a few words before she broke down Kotori: I'll be waiting... SHiMer and the Royal Guard just looked at Kotori on the ground, who followed the same fate as Haruka did. Shilulu was the first to react. She slowly walked over and picked up Kotori's Friend Ticket. She started crying Shilulu: Kotori-oneechan! You liar! You promised you wouldn't snap your ticket! Now... Now you snapped, and you can't even hear me scolding you! Mizuki: (Walks over to Shilulu slowly) Shilulu, we'll definitely revive her. We won't let her wait by herself for such a long time. As soon as the next person gains the Paradise Coord, we'll hold our Haruka... no... We'll hold the Haruka and Kotori Come Back Live as the Paradise Team! Shion and Hikari: Yeah! We'll definitely wake her up! Shilulu: (Sniff) Ok, I'm counting on you guys... Meganii: Is something wrong? Meganii arrives at Kotori's room and sees her on the ground, and gets what's going on. Meganii: I see. Kotori snapped too... Let her stay like that. Shilulu, we'll give you another- Milulu: Meganii-oniisan, can Shilulu stay with me? Haruka-oneechan is gone too, so we'll both have a friend to stay with until they wake up Meganii: Ok. Shilulu, gather your stuff and head to Milulu's room. Shilulu slowly placed down Kotori's ticket and went to pack up. They all left the room. Mizuki stayed behind and looked over at Kotori Mizuki: Kotori, wait. We'll definitely revive you. After that, we'll snap. Mizuki snaps a Friend Ticket and places it close to Kotori, before leaving the room Category:Roleplays Category:Ivanly912 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess